Uninformed
by IKissedHisStonyLips
Summary: It's Bella's "Time of the Month" again but there is just one problem...she is out of midol! What happens when Edward is unprepared for her emotional break downs? What happens when he doesn't even know what's worng! Please read the A/N inside! 3-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've always wondered what would happen between Bella and Edward when it's Bella's "time of the month". Lol, so this is my version. Now keep in mind that I know some things won't make _perfect sense_ but be reasonable because I wrote this in about two seconds and it's supposed to be funny, not logical. Like the fact that this is based during Eclipse, so Bella would have had her period around Edward before and yada, yada, yada…yeah, I _know!_ **

So anyways, originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I guess a two-shot is fine…it shouldn't be any longer. -shrugs-

Don't worry, I won't forget about The Beginning of the End!

Disclaimer: "Umm, who are you?"… "well we're the FBI"….. "And you're here because…?"… "Because you stole Stephanie Meyer's story Twilight!"….. "No I didn't...I openly stated that I DON'T OWN IT!…So now what…Bitch?"…-they walk away with their head down- Pfft! Now _that's _a disclaimer!

CH. 1!!

Edward's POV

Something was seriously wrong with Bella. She has had a short fuse all morning. She woke up and told me that her stomach hurt before rushing to the bathroom. I had offered to take her by Carlisle but she only yelled at me. She was now in her room getting her things and herself ready, and I was downstairs in her kitchen, fixing her breakfast, as usual. I had poured her a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. She would be proud, I always made her a big breakfast and she yells me for it. Now, however, I did it right!

"Ed_ward _of all the days to not make me a big breakfast, you choose today." I guess not.

"But Bella," I began, determined to turn this morning around, "you never want me to fix you a big breakfast."

"Yeah, well, obviously today is an exception. Whatever, the cereal is fine." she said taking the bowl in her hand and beginning to eat. I just sat there perplexed at the way the morning was going. I shook my head and inhaled only to have a different, unsual smell enter my nostrils. The smell was coming from Bella.

"Uhh Bella? Are you wearing a new perfume or something? It smells like--like fake flower scent trying to hide another smell. That is seriously weird, that smell I mean." I stopped and looked at Bella. She had a uncanny expression on her face as if trying to decided whether she should cry or yell. She settled on yelling.

"EDWARD CULLEN! You are the most insensitive person I have ever known! I'm sorry that I do not smell as perfect as you want me to but not everyone can be a perfect vampire like you! Now if you are going to take me to school fine, but only if you can stand having a simple human in the car!" and with that she stood up and grabbed her bag off the floor and stomped out of the house. I followed her quickly so that she could lock up. When she did she plodded away from me towards my Volvo. She had not even made it half way there before she tripped.

I ran, full speed, to catch her before she cracked her pretty little head open.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked her.

"I'm fine thank you!" she said, very meanly if I may add. Then, and I cannot believe it, she cried. She cried and cried and cried and _cried. _

"Bella, what's wrong?" I was very worried about her. She had been acting weird all morning.

"I'm so s- s- sorry Edward! I've been such a b -b- bitch all morning!" I was repelled that she would ever say something like that about herself.

"Bella! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true! I'm such a h- h- horrible girlfriend! You must hate me!" she wailed.

"Bella! Are you okay? Here, let me take you to see Carlisle" her eyes grew wide.

"No! Edward listen, I'm fine!" I looked at her warily but decided to let it go.

For now.

We drove to school in silence and as I walked her to class it was the same. It was quiet and tense between us during classes; quiet for Bella because she didn't want to start acting weird again, tense for me because I didn't want her to freak out again. It was actually at lunch when things started to change. Bella and I were waiting in the lunch line to get her some food when she suddenly exclaimed,

"Oh! There she is! Wait just one moment Edward!" and she ran off to none other than _Lauren_.

I was too shocked by her sudden urge to talk to _Lauren_ that I forgot to listen! Damn! I wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"…so do you have one? Please?" I tuned in to Lauren's thought's…which were not so nice.

I really shouldn't give it to her. It's what she gets…she should have been more prepared. Stupid, Little Miss Prefect. Whatever, even I'm _not _that_ heartless.---Lauren_

Damn! She thought of everything _but _what she was going to give Bella! The pass of whatever it was, was too sly for me to see _what _it was and the next thing I knew, Bella was out the cafeteria door. I frowned, Bella really trusted Lauren over _me?!_ I purchased Bella's food and sat down at our usual table with Alice and the rest of Bella's friends who weren't there yet.

"What's wrong Edward? Actually never mind, I know what's wrong. You should really butt out, it isn't any of your business." I raised my eyebrows at Alice.

"Isn't any of my business? Everything about her is my business! So what, do you know?"

"No" she answered simply. My jaw almost dropped.

"No?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"B-b-but _why?_" I asked incredulously.

"Because if I look, and you find out, I don't want Bella angry with me. Besides," she shrugged, "I saw her telling me later but I broke the vision before I heard. I want it to be a surprise!" she clapped her hands together in joy. I stared at her.

"Hey guys! How are you Alice?" Bella said. I was so preoccupied with Alice's new found joy of surprises that I didn't even hear her approaching.

"Fine, you?" Alice politely asked.

"A lot better than earlier" Bella responded, rolling eyes and sighing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I nodded to Angela, still preoccupied with Bella.

"Hi Ang" Alice replied.

"Hey Angela!" Bella said happily.

I stared at her but turned away before she could notice.

The rest of school went by normally. Bella and I went to our next classes and we were able to talk again. I, however, was not fooled. I will find out what was wrong with her.

I will.

So yeah…there you go chapter one of two. I don't think it was very good…just something to keep me busy during these damn finals! Grr! Ha, so I just wrote this while I'm _supposed _to be doing an online final! Ha! I am so failing this one! I think I'll post it when I get home though, don't want to get caught now do I? Lol!

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I got so many more reviews than I thought I would get! How exciting! Well, here is the last chapter!

Disclaimer: -Sophia is sitting at her computer getting ready to post new chapter when out of nowhere… "Ahhh! Ninjas!" Sophia runs as ninjas say "We are here to destroy you!"… "But why!" … "Because you have stolen Stephanie Meyer's story!" Sophia gets mad and shows them the computer screen it reads:

This Story belongs to the Great Stephanie Meyer! It is not mine!

Ninjas look mad… "No! That's the second one this week!" Ninjas leave mysteriously with magic gas-

Haha! Anyways…

Ch. 2!

Edward's POV

"Hey, Emmett!" Bella said as we walked into my home, three hours after school. Bella had to go home for a bit and fix Charlie dinner first so that she could stay over later.

"Bella!" Emmett screamed.

He ran (full speed ahead) to Bella, picking her up in a huge bear hug. "Ahhh, my favorite human!" Bella started to turn purple.

"Emmett as happy as I am that you like Bella, please try to remember that fact one fact about her; she is human." Emmett, looked confused.

I began to get frustrated.

"Emmett! She needs to _breathe_!" I said.

"Oh! Oh, yeah!" he gently placed my fragile, human, love on the ground.

"Thank you" Bella gasped. I smiled at her.

"Would you like to go to my room Bella?" I asked her.

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! I thought. 

"Sure" I smiled as I grabbed her hand.

Gosh Edward, calm down! You knew she was going to say yes anyway! Jasper thought to me. 

I tried hard not to growl. As we began to ascend the staircase to my room Emmett said, very loudly,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Actually, do _everything _that I would do! Trust me, you'll like it!"

"Emmett!" I called. I could hear him laughing with Jasper.

When we entered my room Bella's face was still bright red. I chuckled to myself at her embarrassment.

"So, what would you like to do?" I asked her. She groaned.

"Actually, I think I should start on my homework. You can finish yours in about a second but it is going to take me awhile to do that report for English. I think I am just going to write it though, I can type it later." I raised my eyebrows.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" I smiled as I saw the blush rise on her skin.

"Didn't I write that report for you yesterday?" she blushed deeper.

"Uhh, oh yeah! Well then I guess I should type it!"

"It was typed…"

"Oh, right! Of course it was! Well you see I lost it" her eyes were on the ground and her voice extremely unconvincing.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhmm" I smiled wider.

"Are you just saying that since you saw the letters on my bed?" I had a lot of brochures from colleges and I had left them on my bed…well, _her_ bed, it's not like I used it.

"Uhh…no---well! ---maybe…uhh…yes" I laughed.

"Bella, those are not for you so no need to worry." I said as I watched her visibly relax.

"Oh okay" she sighed. I laughed at her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, what do you really want to do?" she looked up at me under those long eyelashes of her and I could feel the blood warming under her skin.

"Well, I guess…umm…well"

"Bella?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I really want to kiss you" she whispered. I smiled down at her and placed my lips to her ear.

"Then why didn't you say so?" I whispered to her. Before she could answer I bent down to kiss her pretty lips.

I had carried us to my couch without breaking our kiss and I don't even think she realized I did. I only moved my lips from hers when she pulled away to breathe, but even then my lips traced over her neck, her jaw, every part I could kiss of hers. All too soon, I heard a thought from Alice.

I want to play a game! You should play! You'll win anyways---Alice

I sighed. Bella pulled away looking at my face.

"Alice wants to play a game. I suggest we play along so as not to hurt her feelings." Bella sighed as well but stood up.

When we got downstairs Alice was in the family room, the entire family was there as well.

"Alright guys are you ready?!" Alice said, beaming around the room.

Of course we're ready Alice…ready for you torture! ---Emmett

I swear if I didn't love her, I would hate her---Jasper

I'm so bored! I want to go shopping! I wonder if I tell Alice that if she would stop this ridiculous game? ---Rosalie

I'm so happy the family can get together to play a game! And Bella here as well! ---Esme

Alice sure is something. I wonder what we're playing tonight? ---Carlisle

Man, Edward is gonna win my game! Ha! Bella will come in second though! ---Alice

Shook my head at my family's thoughts.

"Alright guys we are going to play….Taboo!" I smiled…of course I would win this game.

And I did. Two hours later, I was declared the winner. It was actually quite fun. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves…even Rosalie! Bella was starting to get weird though, halfway through the game, she began to get snappy if I won too much, calling me a cheater under her breath. It made Emmett laugh (and rest of the family in that case) but I was starting to get worried. She was becoming moody again…just like this morning.

"Edward you are such a cheater!!!" Bella whispered, rather harshly may I add, at me. I was slightly taken aback.

"Bella, just because I can read minds does not make me a cheater." she huffed and turned away from me.

Dude, what the heck bit Bella in the ass?!---Emmett

I glared at him.

Sorry, sorry! Just an expression, anyways, seriously what's up with her? ---Emmett

I looked at my brother and slightly shook my head while shrugging my shoulders. He smirked.

Bella was now planning another game with Alice.

"Bella, would you like to do something else?" she got…angry.

"No Edward! Gosh can't I ever just play a game?! Why are you so mean?!"

"Bella! I'm sorry! Okay! We can say here and play!" I said frantically. She looked at me. There were tears in her eyes.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I made you mad! Oh, no I always do this! I told you should hate me and my retarded bicthyness! Oh my God I am such an idiot!" Emmett started cracking up.

"Emmett!" I growled.

"Sorry dude! But seriously! That was the funniest thing I ever seen!" Bella got more tears in her eyes but these were tears of anger.

"Emmett Cullen! What makes you think it's okay to make fun of me in a depressing state?! There is nothing funny about what is happening! I hurt Edward's feelings, not funny!" I stared at Bella in awe. She stood up to Emmett! Emmett looked scared.

"Sorry Bella" he muttered.

"Yeah you better be!" she growled. Wait…I must have heard wrong. Did she seriously just _growl_?!

Out of nowhere Bella started turning green before she rushed out of the family room to go into the bathroom. We all heard what happened in there.

"Umm, Edward?" Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered, offhand because I was trying to make sure Bella was okay.

"Your girlfriend is psycho" I threw a look at her. It didn't last long because Bella walked back into the room.

I stood up nervously.

"Bella?" she shook her head and looked at Carlisle.

"Uhh, Carlisle? Could I talk to you?" I felt my jaw dropped.

"Sure, of course Bella dear." he walked over to Bella but before she left with him to his office she looked at me with a fierce gaze.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" she demanded. I gulped.

"Yes Bella dear?"

"I do not want you listening into Carlisle's thoughts. Got it?" I hesitated.

"Edward?!" I sighed.

"Fine" she seemed satisfied. As soon as they (well Bella in any case) were out of earshot, Emmett looked at me, determined.

"Edward?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I think Bella is pregnant" I looked at him. I stood up slowly and walked over to him carefully. Then, I punched him.

"_Why_ would you say that?! You know---! Well I mean I'm---! And _she_---! And---! EMMETT!" Emmett looked serious though and he didn't even retaliate to my punching him.

"Dude, you can do whatever you want to me, but the facts stand. You said she was sick this morning right? So like, _morning sickness_? And she's been acting strange all day as if she was having _mood swings_? She needed Lauren's help. Come on man, Lauren! What could she possibly need from a slut like Lauren besides a pregnancy test? It's not like she could just go get one at the pharmacy because Chief Swan would know in a second! And if she tried to go out of town to get it, you would insist on going with her! She won't talk to you about it, but needs to speak with Carlisle _alone_ and does not want you to listen in. Maybe to get a professional's opinion about if she is truly pregnant or not. Obviously she doesn't want to hurt you because you're obviously not the father. Dude, you cannot deny the logic! So only one question remains, who _is _the father?" I stared at my brother for the umpteenth time that night before walking back to my chair and sinking down.

Emmett was right. I could think of nothing else for it. Bella was pregnant!

And he was right about another thing too…

Who _was_ the baby's father? Because it most certainly

is

not

me.

Okay I lied!!! Gosh I'm sorry! But all you writers know! Once you start a story, things start going of their own accord! And in all fairness, when i started this chapter I was sure it was going to be the last. I'm so sorry! Grr! Well I can PROMISSE you that there will only be one more chapter! I've already written it! Besides, I need to stop this story and finish working on my first, but since this one is such a shorty I've been focusing on this one more.

SORRY _THE BEGINNNING OF THE END _READERS! I'LL POST ASAP!

Anyways,

Read and review! (I know you can do it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! Okay, I totally love all you reviewers! You make me lol!

Sorry it has taken so long! Fanfic was being beezalicious and would not let me on and since I am only able to just now get back on, I will not be able to reply to your old reviews from chapter 2. Sorry! Any who, here it is! But be warned! This chapter is RIDICULOUSLY long!!!

Oh one last thing!

saltgunner: Haha! My dedicated reader! I felt your mean glare and I will update The Beginning of the End ASAHP (as soon as humanly possible...gosh we all can't be superbly fast vampires like Edward! ;)

Malia-Amour: it was your review that gave me the "Wrath of Bella" idea! Thanks!

GoGoHyourinmaru: yeah go ahead and use the plot, thanks for asking! ; also thanks for the tip!

Disclaimer: "Nooooooo!!!" Sophia screams at her computer screen. Parents rush upstairs to check on her. "What is it?!" Father screams, "I--don't--own--it!!! NOOOOOO!" parentals look flabbergasted. "What?" they say. Sophia points to the screen, which reads:

I do not have the pleasure of owning Twilight

"You see? I cannot own and I never will!!" she continues to sob. Parents leave quietly and quickly. "We have to call the funny farm" Father says. Mother looks startled, "Again?!"

I seriously have major issues. P

Ch 3!!

I sat in a daze. Alice brought me back to the current situation.

"Edward, this is nonsense! Bella would never do anything like that and you very well know it! She could not be pregnant! Who in the world could she do that with besides you?" I stared at my sister in admiration.

She was right. Bella would never cheat on me! I felt extremely silly for even thinking that she would do that.

"Unless of course, it was not up to her to get pregnant" I stared at Jasper who had whispered the option.

"Are you telling me that you think Bella was raped?" he looked at me and simply nodded.

"Why would you think that Jasper?" Esme asked. I had to do a double take. I had forgotten she was even in the room. I felt sort of bad for hitting Emmett now.

"Well, all today, Bella has been having a feeling of extreme self awareness, and has been feeling much self doubt and unworthiness. Of what, I did not know, but if she is pregnant then my guess is that she is blaming herself for the incident. You all know how selfless she is. She would easily think it was her own fault." I had been feeling a bit batter after what Alice had said to me, but now, I was back in the gutter.

"Sorry Edward." Jasper said to me. I just brushed it off.

"But Bella would tell us, or at least you Edward, if she was raped surely?" Esme asked to the room at large. We all only looked at her.

"Okay, you're right, stupid question" she mumbled.

"So, who do you think did it?" Rosalie asked.

"Mike Newton" I growled, instantaneous. The idea floated around the room, everyone taking in this observation.

"Nah" Emmett finally said. "Newton doesn't have the balls to rape Bella"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"I think we are all missing a very important thing here." Alice piped up.

"And what would that be Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I watch Bella's future just as much as I watch ours. Actually, _more_ than I watch ours because she is so much more fragile. If she were going to be raped, I would know. Even if it was a split decision of the rapist, I would still know at least three minutes before hand and that would be all it would take for on of us to go and help her out of the situation." She stated proudly. I thought about this for only a second before I growled again.

"You can't always see her future" she looked taken aback.

"Of course I can! The only time I can't is when--oh" she looked down.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Think about it Emmett. When can Alice _not _see Bella's future?" I said to him. He looked confused.

"Well the only time Alice's power doesn't work is when Bella is around--" this time I was not the only one to growl.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme joined in to say,

"_Werewolves_" I began think of ways to lure Jacob Black off of his territory alone. Or maybe I could sneak over there…?

"Edward! You are not going to La push!" I turned to Alice, a guilty expression of being caught plastered on my face.

"I wasn't! I was just--umm--well--"

"Yeah, yeah, okay whatever" she said. I wanted to smile, but I knew that would be impossible.

After a moment of silence, we heard Carlisle's office door open. About a minute later, Bella was walking down the stairs. She, however, did not sit on the couch next to me, but only said softly at the foot of the stairs,

"Alice? Can I speak with you?" Alice jumped up and ran to Bella. She was able to pick her up and run her upstairs in one fluid movement. When they were gone I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle" he looked at me hesitantly.

"Yes Edward?"

"I am sure that you heard our conversation down here, yes?" he nodded.

"Yes, I have…"

"So tell me…is she pregnant?" Carlisle looked uncomfortable.

"I will not tell you what she told me." He said.

"Fine then, just answer yes or no! Please Carlisle! I need to know! Please!" he sighed.

"I will not tell you that is…but I will not let you think that she isn't"

That was basically a yes. It was as good as a yes! I did not have time to react to the news before Alice came flying down the stairs with Bella. I could not read the expression on her face, but her thoughts were a dead give way..

Poor Bella. I wonder when she is going to tell him. She kind of has to now.

Pulled out of Alice's thoughts. I did not want to hear more.

Bella came and sat down on my lap in the chair that I was still in. I smiled at her. She seemed okay again.

"Sorry about that" she whispered.

"It's okay love" she smiled and looked over at the clock. She jumped up.

"Crap! I forgot about Charlie! Dang it! It's like, eleven o'clock!"

"Don't worry Bella" Alice said calmly. "I called Charlie earlier at about four this afternoon asking if you could stay over with me since it's Friday and all." Bella instantly relaxed.

"Oh, well, thanks"

"No problem" Alice shrugged. Bella smiled but a yawn escaped her lips.

"Bedtime" I stated. Bella did not argue as I took her hand in mine and we began to travel up the stairs.

"Night you all" she called down sleepily.

Goodnights could be heard as we continued to walk towards my room. Then again, it was hard to miss Emmett booming,

"GOODNIGHT HUMAN!!!!!" Bella laughed a drowsy, airy laugh.

Twenty minutes later, Bella had taken a shower and was now lying down fast asleep in our bed. I watched her sleep for only a few hours before I went downstairs to come up with plan to kill Jacob Black with Emmett and Jasper. As I began to get closer downstairs however, it became apparent that someone was singing--no, not singing--someone was _chanting _in their thoughts.

I know the secret! I know the secret! Haha! Edward doesn't but I do! Aww man he would be so pissed if he knew I knew! Which is why I am going to rub it in his face! Hehehe! Joy!

"No need to do that Emmett. I am right here." Emmett froze on the spot in the middle of his happy dance.

"Oh! Uhh, Edward! Hey" he said.

I only looked at him.

"What did you mean you know the secret? What secret?" Emmett smiled insidiously.

"Oh you know, the secret to what's wrong with Bella"

"I thought we agreed that she was pregnant?" I said his face began to sink.

Crap! I forgot Carlisle told him that! Damn it! Edward! Stop reading my thoughts! 

"Emmett, what are you talking about?!" he started to panic.

"Listen man, Rosalie told me! Okay?" I turned away from my brother to run to Emmett and Rosalie's room. She was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror…combing her hair...admiring herself…what else is new?

"Rosalie! What do you know about Bella?" I demanded from her. She scowled at me.

"First of all, I'm not telling; second, did Emmett tell you I knew? If so I am going to hurt him; third, I heard it from Esme; and fourth, _why don't you ask your girlfriend_?" I ignored most of what she said and ran to Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Esme!" I called through the door. She appeared, scared looking.

"Edward--!"

"Esme, what do you know about Bella? Did Carlisle tell you? Is she pregnant or not?"

Esme turned to look at something behind her but her thoughts were well blocked…she knew me to well.

"Well Edward, no. Carlisle did not tell me…actually…to be as honest as possible…Alice told me."

I ran off before she could even finish speaking. I nearly ran into Jasper on my way down.

"Whoa! Hey Edward. Oh man you must be happy right?" I only stared at him.

"Happy for what? The baby? Is it true then?" he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Uhh…just kidding?" I couldn't believe it! Everyone in my family knew what was wrong with Bella _besides_ me!

"Jasper" I growled. He took a sep back. "Who-told---"

"Alice!" he quickly responded before I even finished my sentence.

"And where---?"

"Downstairs under the dining room table" I nodded and sped off. Alice was just running out of the dining room when I caught her arm.

"Jasper is such a snitch" she mumbled.

"Alice--" I began

"Edward, do you honestly think I do not know what you want from me already?"

"Fine!" I snapped. "Then what is wrong with her? Is she pregnant?" I was fully aware that my entire family (with the exception of Bella) was now right behind me, wondering if Alice was going to tell me the truth or not. I knew this because of my minding reading powers! Haha! I win!

She looked down at the floor. "Yes" she whispered. I stumbled backward. "And before you ask, yes. She was raped."

I took a deep breath.

"Oh Edward don't---!" Alice whined, but it was too late.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I ran upstairs to my room and opened the door with so mush force that I broke it.

Bella was sitting up in bed, hair wild, breathing hard.

"Bella!" I ran to her and picked her up out of bed swinging her around. "Bella, oh Bella! I am so happy! And upset. _Extremely _upset! But that can wait! Bella!" I looked at her, her big brown eyes confused.

"Uhh, Edward? What are you talking about?" she asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella I know about the baby" she looked at me, dumbfounded.

"What?!" she shrieked. I got down on my knees and held her hand to my face.

"It's okay Bella! I don't care who the father is! I know that I will be the real father to this…no…to _our_ child!" Bella was horrified. As I knew she would be. She was probably waiting to tell me at the right time, but this was much better! Now we could start planning! Aha! And now she can stay human longer! Yes!

"Edward" Bella whispered to me. I cut her off.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl? It doesn't really matter to me, but which are you excited for more? Hmm, I think I would love a little girl! She would look so much like you! She would be so beautiful!" Bella's eyes were sparkling with tears. Finally! She was letting go and allowing the happiness to flow through.

"Edward!" she yelled. I looked up at her.

"Yes?" she turned to my family.

"Alice, Carlisle? Which one of you told him this?"

"It was Alice!" Carlisle said quickly.

"Alice?" Bella asked simply.

"Well Carlisle basically told him first! He said, 'I won't say that she is, but I won't say that she isn't', what the hell is that?"

"So, between the both of you, you told him that I was pregnant?" Emmett looked like he was close to cracking up laughing. I don't know why really, it was hardly a funny situation.

"Edward" Bella turned her face back to me.

"Yes?" I said again. She inhaled a deep breath.

"Edward, I'm not pregnant." I gasped.

"Oh no Bella! Did you get an abortion? Is it because you were raped?" she stared at me wide-eyed.

"You told him I was raped?!?!" Emmett busted out with his booming laugh.

"Why is Emmett laughing?" Bella asked incredulously. "There is nothing funny about this! Unless--unless he _knows_?!?!?!" Emmett laughed harder and pretty soon Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice were joining him. Only Bella and I did not find the situation funny.

"Bella, you didn't get an abortion?"

"No Edward!"

"Oh! Well then, great! So we should start picking out names! How do you like Alexandria?"

"Edward!"

"Yes you're right, not Alexandria." I put my ear to her stomach.

"Oh Bella! I think I just heard the baby kick!" Emmett continued to laugh.

"Edward, what you just heard is my stomach getting ready to upchuck everything I ate today" she said.

"Now Bella, I know you're nervous, but throwing up is not good for the baby" Bella stared at me.

"Emmett…shut up!" he did. "You will face the Wrath of Bella later! As will you Alice! And…well no not you Carlisle…you did okay" Carlisle exhaled.

"The Wrath of Bella?" Emmett whispered to Jasper. Jasper snickered.

"I heard that, and Jasper unless you want to face the Wrath too, I suggest you hush up!" his mouth closed.

"Edward I am not pregnant, I surely was not raped, and what on earth makes you think we would name our daughter Alexandria?!" I was perplexed.

"Wait? But what about the mood swings, stomach pains, and the morning sickness and--and--and what about the thing you got from Lauren? What could you possibly want from Lauren besides a pregnancy test?! And The meeting with Carlisle! Didn't you want a professional's opinion about the pregnancy?" Bella looked at me and laughed. I mean she actually laughed! Emmett and the rest of them took that as a signal and began to laugh along with her.

"Edward! Here I was sure you knew what was wrong and thinking I'm silly! Oh my goodness Edward! I am not pregnant!"

"Then what is going on with you?" I asked, getting more frustrated.

"I am on my period! Goodness gracious Edward!" and she laughed again!

"Wait? You are on your _period?_" I asked. Bella straightened up and looked somber.

"Yeah, sorry Edward. I know it must have been exciting for you to think I was pregnant." I took a deep breath and smiled at her.

"It's fine Bella dear." she grinned and I stood up. She went up on her tiptoes in order to kiss me.

"Alright. Emmett that's enough" I said. He giggled a little before he stopped. I looked down at Bella and smiled.

"Well, now we can focus on the wedding! Besides, having a baby at nineteen would be hard for Renee and Charlie to hear." her face drained of color.

"No!" she screamed.

"Yes" I said.

"Yay!" shrieked Alice. "Wedding plans!"

Bella's knees buckled a little.

"Alright, my little human as had enough drama for one night, we will talk about wedding plans in the morning."

"Please Edward no! I agreed to marry you! Do I seriously have to help _plan_?" she begged.

"Well of course not love! You can always let Alice have free reign…" I trialed off.

"Alright…wedding plans tomorrow." everyone laughed.

"Goodnight you guys…again" she said to my family as they backed out of the room.

"Night, night my favorite, period having, raped, pregnant human!" Emmett sniggered. I rolled my eyes. I also noticed that a door was back in my doorway.

"Your welcome" Rosalie said winking at me as she left, screw driver in hand. I smiled.

When everyone was out of the room, I laid down next to Bella. She sighed as she rolled over me, her head resting on my chest.

"Goodnight Edward. Sorry about the whole …you know" I smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"My, my, my, silly Bella. The only thing I was worried about, was that you had gone crazy." I felt her laughter over me.

"I thought I was already crazy? For marrying a vampire?" I chuckled.

"Yes but unfortunately for you I am very selfish, so I am extremely happy about that" she sighed again. I though about the entire day and how crazy everything had been. Then I felt ridiculous.

I had went through the whole day thinking Bella was, in fact, crazy. Now that I think about it, it should have been pretty clear.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I just have one question…"

"Mhmm?"

"Why, all-of-a-sudden, did you start having the mood swings and what not? It has never happened before." she giggled.

"My mom gave me this huge, gigantic, unreal bottle of Midol when I was eleven and first started having my period. It lasted me two years! After that, every two years she would buy me the same size bottle. I forgot that I ran out yesterday, so you have just seen what I am like without my hourly dose of drugs." she laughed again. "I was only better when Lauren gave me that cheap pain reliever that lasted only a few hours at a time, and now because Carlisle gave me some ultra pills." she explained.

"Oh, wow. So what did Carlisle say?"

"Oh, well I wanted to ask him if he had any gigantic, overly sized bottles like that. He told me that they do have them at the hospital. Then he just started going on about embarrassing things that had to do with my period. Pfft, you know doctors."

It really was not that embarrassing I heard Carlisle's thoughts float up to me. I smiled but ignored it. 

"And how did you keep us from hearing your conversation?"

"Haha, Edward, I am a girl. A skilled ninja in the art of passing notes. I did the same thing with Alice."

"Oh, very nice." she nodded and sighed.

I kissed Bella's head again and began to sing her lullaby as I gently stroked her hair.

She was mine. No one raped her. She didn't cheat on me. She was not having a baby. She was mine and soon she would be mine forever.

And that would never change.

Never.

And FABAM!!!! That is the end!!!! Sorry if the ending sucks but I was having difficulties figuring out what I wanted exactly.

Aww! This is this first story I have ever finished...at least for Fanfic. Well, now I can work on my original story! YAY!!!!!! I miss that story! Haha, all you readers who haven't read my original story yet should…I here it is pretty good. Lol

Thanks for reading! I highly appreciate it!

BYE!!


End file.
